Apple Reviews
i'Pod Touch 6th Generation in 2018 REVIEW' The iPod Touch 6th generation is a great little device for listening to music, sorting photos & looking at social media. It is lightweight and easily portable for travel. I highly suggest using a pair of decent headphones to listen to music, podcasts etc. as the inbuilt speaker is not good. It looks sleek like all Apple products do and is a high quality product overall. I’ve thoroughly enjoyed using my iPod Touch 6th generation for years and I still do for basic tasks. :) Now, in 2018 there are some pros and pros and cons. *Pros: * Good performance (Temple Run 2 runs perfectly smooth) * Quickly charged * Lightweight * Plenty of storage capacity for music, photos and a good number of apps/games * Supports the latest software (iOS 11 &12) *Cons: * Battery drains fast even with light usage * Speaker (doesn’t matter to me since I use good headphones) Overall. I think that the iPod touch 6 is still a great option for a music player and an affordable introduction to the fantastic iOS experience! ���� 8/10 i'Phone 6 in 2018 REVIEW' The iPhone 6 is a good, solid phone that still does well at ‘phone things’ as well as sorting photos, videos, browsing the web and using social media. Even watching videos is decent. �� The speakers are a lot better than the iPod Touch 6 for watching YouTube, Twitch and listening to podcasts without headphones needed. �� There is sufficient storage space (32gb) for storing: music, photos, games, videos and plenty of other apps. The iPhone 6 still supports the latest versions of iOS; that being 11 & 12. Like it’s smaller sibling, the iPod touch 6, this phone is still pleasant to use without many slowdowns at ALL (except when on low power mode). It runs Temple Run 2 lag free on low power mode so it’s all good! Now, in 2018 there are some pros and pros and cons. *Pros: * Screen size & display quality * Build quality & weight * Decent speakers * Supports the latest software (iOS 11 & 12) * Quickly charged *Cons: * Battery life (even on low power mode) with light-moderate use Overall, the iPhone 6 is still a good phone to use in 2018 with decent speakers, a nice display and good build quality. Great budget-friendly iPhone�� 8/10 i'Pad Mini 2 in 2018 REVIEW' The iPad Mini 2 (16GB) worked well on iOS 9 but terrible on iOS 11. It got extremely sluggish and slow to respond. It has nice, clear screen quality with realistic colours and and the screen size is also a good as it’s big enough yet light enough to hold in one hand (good for bedtime use). The speakers are fine but a bit low in volume compared to the 2017 iPad Pros. Storage is another issue, 16gb fills up quickly with only a handful of apps and photos. Now, in 2018 there are some pros and pros and cons. *PROS: * Screen size & portability * Screen quality * Build quality * Speakers *CONS: * Performance on iOS 11 * Camera * Old home button * Low RAM (1GB) * Lack of storage I recommend this only as a cheap iPad for reading and watching videos. That’s all I can say at this stage unless iOS 12 improves the performance significantly. 4/10